tehninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Gaiden
Nick, last name unknown, is the main protagonist in the series, and the most powerful ninja adolescent in the world. He becomes the Seventh Xtremakage, but declines due to his denial. He, along with his friends, have defeated many different enemies and saved the world countless times. He is the master of Cybernetic and Cyberdeath jutsu, and the 7th direct descendant of the ninja god Shadius. He also hones the Forever Dragon Eye, Knowledge. Story Nick was the top ninja in the Ninju Academy. His father told him for three years straight he was skilled enough to graduate, but he declined, thinking to himself, that he is not the strongest. His main goals in the exam was to win the Ninja Exams. Along the way, he also struggled to battle the Dragon Curse Mark. List of Opponents: *1st Round: Nyuichi Basaski *2nd Round: Salazar Orochi *3rd Round: Chad Mackenzie *4th Round: Nathan Sanders *Final Round: Daiku Javielle Nick then wins the exams, and proceeds on life knowing that he defeated a Blood Ninja. Three Month Time Skip/ BSC Arc Nick becomes the second strongest ninja in Elementia Village, under his father. He before hand, retired (temporarily) his position as the Xtremakage, and gave it to his dad, saying he's in more capable hands. The happiness was not meant to last, as it seems Daiku has returned to assault the Cali Forest. Chad and Brenden are held there to hold them off, but it seems they have both failed. Nathan warns Nick and asks him to come along. During the encounter, when Daiku gets quadruple team beaten, his brothers, Gemel, Jeremy, and Baddien show up to defend him before Nick can end his life once and for all. Nathan then proceeds to attack him with Flaming Fist, but Baddien uses a Tenrou Dosuzan on him, cutting him deep enough for his heart to lessen beating. Nick then squares off with Baddien, getting beaten in the process. He then leaves, saying that "a game for you has been requisitoned." However, Baddien has hit Nick's eye with Dragon's blood on it, combining the two chakras together to form a Dragon's Eye, which Nick obtained. After Nick recovers, he begins to search again for Baddien for the second time. This time, Nick wins, but only by deflecting Baddien's blade into the ground. Baddien then leaves, saying that "the game will be fun." After his feeling of failure, Nick walks him, encountering (time-skip) Sinclair and Daniel. The two challenge Nick to a friendly duel, but Nick defeats both of them with a ending to Shattering Love. However, he comments that the two are incredibly powerful. Later, Nick returns home, and receives increased amounts of intel about the Bloody Sword Cult, which Baddien codes into. Not before leaving, his old teammates Raido and Suikoyo bump into him telling him that he should relax and that he is impatient. Though it is true, he agrees without a second hesitatement. Nathan joins them and then the reunition of Status Quo is reborn. Afterwards, Nick learns that the Tenorou, Atchi Ripatchi, is attacking Block 19. The two soldiers defending it die. Nick prepares to leave, but Rococo, his Ninja cat, decides to go instead. Reason why is that he believes his experience can level compared to his. After Rococo wins, Nick returns home, about to go find the Bloody Sword Cult once and for all. After meeting up with his sister, and fighting friendly, he sets off, encountering two Fuuinjustu Stickman. He defeats both of them with his new X-Class jutsu, Draco Meteor. Nick then encounters Daiku again for the third time, but not alone. His Status Quo teammates have secretly joined him. The trio defeat him, and return, but his dad warns him that Baddien has mastered a X-Class jutsu with his own blade, and asks him to stay behind for some lethal training. This training includes mastering his Dragon Eye (Oculus Draco) in order to maximize it, in order for Steve Gaiden to reward Nick with the trophy treasure that is contained. Although it was after training, Steve realizes the certainty of the situation is too grim and tasks Nick to master it. Abilities Nick can master any element, and create new abilities with it, inheriting from his Dragon Eye, which grants the ability, Knowledge. Nick has also at times, combined jutsus to make incredibly rare jutsus, such as Lava and Snow jutsu. Signature Jutsu *'Cybernetic Rage': X-Class, Elemental Style. Engulfs the user in an aurafic cloak, making the user almost invincible. Nick created this jutsu himself. *'Draco Meteor': X-Class: Nick's most used Dragon-Style jutsu, calling down heavy meteors from orbit. *'Paradox': ?-Class: Aura Style: Creates a paradox, dealing unhealable damage. *'Dragon's Fury': S-Class. Nick uses his blade and does motionless cuts in the air. Friendships His Friends Nick would do anything to protect his family, friends, everything, even die for them. Rococo Nick has trained Rococo, his Ninja cat, to be equal power to an S-Class ninja, which is roughly the power of the Bloody Sword Cult. He even created a Synchro form for him, so he can further his additional powers. His Father Steve, Nick's Father, has been his hero and mentor. One day, Nick hopes to surpass him to show him how far he's reached. Eventually, Nick achieves that goal. Grace Nick's girlfriend is the one person whom he would die honorably to save her life. He has done this nearly 10 times in the manga, even beating enemies with 56,000,000 dollars on their bounty. Bounties *After defeating Daiku in the exams: 1,500,000. *After beating Baddien: 25,000,000 *After defeating Gaidro and Kaien: 75,000,000 *After defeating Sharkyarou and Zachary: 125,000,000 *After defeating all of the Death Village: 200,000,000 *After defeating the Pain Organization: 300,000,000 *After beating everyone in The End Organization (except Dragus) 500,000,000 *After defeating Dragus: 1,000,000,000 (At this time, the End bounty corps were destroyed) Trivia ...